Line of Duty
by PALC
Summary: It was all to save face. To save Yuuki... Okay, who was he kidding? He wasn't sure what this was anymore. ZeroXxXKaname Yaoi Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Line of Duty**

Pairing: KanameXZero Yaoi**  
**

Disclaimer: This is mere fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to Vampire Knight © and its associates etc. and so forth. Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't enjoying this- he did not like this level E, this disgusting waste of space.

There was one thing Zero was here for, what he let him live for… to protect Yuuki. This boy who wasn't quite vampire, not quite vampire hunter… he couldn't simply be normal, and only survived for one person now. He survived for her.

How could he tell?

Because he would never be doing this otherwise.

"You need more of my blood."

It was a fact, he wasn't bragging, a pure-blood felt no such impulse. To keep Yuuki for himself it was necessary to sustain Zero, he was the only one who could free them after all. It was ironic then, that this near-level E was the one thing that could bring them all peace, even though Zero himself would never find himself in such a state. Not while Kaname was still alive, still pining after what Zero knew was his.

Yuuki was his.

"I don't need anything from you-"

But Zero was his too if you thought about it.

The white-haired male was coughing- hacking and shaking, trying with a courageous yet futile struggle to ward off the level E rising within him.

Kaname knelt down in front of him, laid his neck bare for Zero's eyes to lock on to. Kiryuu couldn't resist, not with the scent of his blood so close, pulsing beneath his skin lazily just waiting for him to sample it.

Kaname knew Zero hated him for it- keeping from him everything he desired… solitude, his final fall into level E, the only person he ever loved… the one thing he did let him have was the ability to protect that person. One chance he knew Kiryuu would take no matter how much he loathed its consequences.

Zero knew this was the only way to save Yuuki, he knew it was his duty. Kaname made sure to remind him of that and Zero knew he would do anything for her, even if it meant pleasing this bastard pure-blood.

Kuran didn't mind, it worked to everyone's advantage didn't it? His only goal was to keep his one precious person safe, for Yuuki he would do anything as well. Even if it lead to his own destruction.

They were alike in this. If there was one thing Zero and Kaname were comparable to at all, it was their undying loyalty to this one little girl. This very special girl.

Kaname knelt there patiently, waiting for Zero to lose the fight within himself. He saw the moment he broke- saw his purple eyes give in to his hunger and wildly gaze at his exposed flesh.

It was the deranged lust of a level E.

Kaname felt fangs pierce his neck violently; he could have counted the number of times someone had drunk from him on one hand. He could until Zero that is.

Blood was rushing into the boy drinking greedily from his neck; he felt nimble fingers with sharp nails clutching his shoulders and a warm body sliding against his cold skin.

No- he wasn't enjoying this. He did not like one thing about Zero, a pawn in his great scheme, one in the many games he had played.

Which is why he couldn't fathom this unreasonable attraction for him. Why when he watched the beast Zero turned into he couldn't explain his lure to feral eyes, to the warm and uninhibited body pressing to his desperately. With Yuuki his heart was warm and peaceful; he would be her shield until the day he died. But was it possible he had mistaken that affection for love? Was it possible when he could feel like this with someone else?

With Zero his heart beat wildly, tightly and unbearably coiling within his chest, almost as if constricted. There was no mistaking his lust though, the disgusting want his body held for a lowly level E. Zero drank and Kaname kept deceivingly calm, as composed and unmoved as any pure-blood should ever be.

Kaname didn't have to do this at all. It was all for Yuuki. That is why he came back to sustain this boy. That is why he secretly enjoyed his touch, their shared affection for a girl that was so interwoven in their lives they would never be free from her grasp.

That was why he was doing this. Why he had started this game, why he had included Zero in his grand scheme to defeat his uncle.

That was why he left him his life after the feeding was done… because it would make Yuuki happy, and in turn- himself happy as well.

"I hate you… vampires… disgusting pure-bloods."

Zero was sated, back to his right of mind obviously. He was watching him as he stood and Kaname made a show of ignoring the blood on his crisp white shirt.

The ends justify the means. He did this for Yuuki and even if it meant destroying Zero he would. Even if it meant lowering himself to feed this lowly creature Kiryuu had become. Zero would live as the very thing he hated, he would live with an unrequited love, and eventually his heart would crumble. Eventually Yuuki would forget him and so too would Kaname. It was all planned that way. That was how it was supposed to work.

So why did Kaname feel the exact opposite? Why did it feel so wrong?

Yuuki was his in the end. So it shouldn't matter.

Zero was his too, he reminded himself.

"Remember- it is I who gave you this blood."

Zero was nearly a broken soul, nothing left to live for but Kaname's sister.

Just another thing he ignored in the face of duty, his duty to maintain the pure-blood legacy. He would endure sustaining this level E, in the name of everything his parents left for him to uphold. He would endure leaving this level E to wither and die alone.

Just as Zero ignored everything in his own line of duty, his suffering and self-hatred. His utter loneliness. To protect Yuuki.

They would both walk down their own paths and even if it did not make them truly satisfied in the end, it would the one person who _did_ matter.

"Yuuki…"

* * *

So? Great. Awful. Review? I might consider making this a two-shot with a lemon if you do! I've never written vampire sex before... hm... sounds... yummy actually! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Line of Duty**

Disclaimer: This is mere fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to Vampire Knight© and its associates etc. and so forth. Enjoy!

Well here's your two-shot then! Remember to review! -wink-

KanameXxXZero ZeroXxXKaname ahead! Please keep in mind this is Rated R for ridiculously hot vampire sex. Lol At least I _hope_ it is.

Question- I can't remember if Zero is all vampire or not. He's kind of like a half, right? I wanted to make his body have heat and Kaname not. It's been so long, so if I'm not correct sorry!

* * *

He was pitiful-Zero.

Kaname loosened his collar once more, in this isolated room again with this Level E again.

It was disgusting, he felt dirty every time he entered this cell, especially knowing that his intentions were to supply Zero with more of his blood. Or were there _other _underlying motives he wasn't willing to acknowledge?

Kiryuu was near giving in to his Level E again, eyes slowly flickering from their hard lilac to a raging red. What made Kaname feel even more disgusted was feeling himself become excited, lusty as he watched the boy lose himself. That loss of control baiting him again. Why? Why was it defiance that made his blood rush? Or was it just because this was Zero?

Soon Zero would be attached to him, drinking from his neck like a starved animal and he would calmly accept it. He would stand still as the snow-haired boy stained his collar crimson, wrinkled his perfectly pressed clothes, and pulled himself as close as he possibly could without merging with Kaname completely.

And there were those fingers, carding across his shoulders and holding him tightly in place with a possessive grip. For some reason it was more intense than the last feeding, Kaname felt himself noticing things that should be irrelevant.

Like how clean Zero smelled, fresh as winter, despite his imprisoned surroundings. How soft his hair looked, a newly fallen snow in the dark room, and how positively _alive_ he was, heat radiating off of his half-human body like an oven. Kaname didn't get cold- technically he wasn't even alive but he felt himself shiver.

It wouldn't do to lie to himself anymore. No way could he pass _these _feeling off as 'for Yuuki's sake.'

It only took a split second to decide he would give in to his lust, but his plans did not change. Zero would be his, just in a more intimate way than before. Now the boy would be his completely.

He pulled away from the boy and the Level E in Zero was furious at suddenly being ripped away from its meal, hissing hatefully at Kaname as the pureblood pressed the boy up against the wall. It flashed its fangs menacingly at him, but Kaname ignored it, instead choosing to dive in for an unexpected kiss.

The Level E in Zero resisted, before suddenly going slack and Kaname was gazing into stoic purple again. He watched as those emotionless eyes gradually came back to the world and went wide with surprise.

Kaname smirked, pressing Kiryuu harshly against the wall and forcing entry into his mouth. Offhandedly he wondered at the lack of resistance, guessing the boy was still in a state of shock and waited for the eventual explosion bound to set off when Zero came back to his senses.

Kaname was right when he said Zero would explode, but he wasn't aware just how viciously. Zero recovered quickly, and with the new strength Kaname's blood had given him switched their positions.

Kaname wasn't surprised though, and stared indifferently when he found himself thrown against the wall with Zero hovering in front of him. Now Zero had _him_ pinned against the concrete cell and lilac eyes danced with menace. The pureblood had been expecting an attack- for Kiryuu to lash out mindlessly and try to rip him to shreds. But he hadn't anticipated Zero wrenching him closer, staring angrily into his face.

And Zero did look angry, positively livid. He was still coming down from his Level E state, breathing a little harsh and mind jumbled. It was hard to put it all together- _what was Kaname playing at now_? He had his cooperation… did he need his body too?

"Zero…"

Zero's eyes widened, listening as his name rolled off Kaname's tongue. It sounded… _wicked_. His name had been muttered lowly, so close to his ear. He felt his heart beat quicken, pounding in a different way from when he'd taken Kaname's blood. Before it had been the pure blood rushing through him that had gotten him excited, but now the stimulant seemed to be Kaname himself. He had never heard Kaname speak so heatedly before, used to the voice that always seemed so detached and frozen.

Zero looked into ruby eyes, watched as a storm of emotion assaulted him. He hated this man. This pureblood. He had control of Yuuki and was using Zero to fulfill his own selfish means.

And yet…

He growled deeply, assaulting Kaname's mouth with his own, returning the favor from earlier. He held him against the wall, knowing full well Kaname had the power to escape from his grip any time he wished.

He was further confused when the pureblood instead returned the attack, nicking his lip with his fang and letting blood mix into their duel. Kaname had somehow taken control once again, even though Zero was supposedly the one in position to dominate.

The ruby eyes darkened, he definitely reacted more strongly to Zero in his normal state than when he was a wild Level E. The boy was untouched and at the moment extremely confused.

And pissed. He could tell by the nails digging into his wrists as they were held above his head, Zero was angry because he was confused and more so because he wasn't in control of anything.

If this was going to happen it would be Kaname taking the reins though, Zero was his after all- not the other way around. He had never planned for this- on feeling so attracted to Zero. Not when he was a sacrifice in his future plans, not when he was supposed to remain a mere pawn.

Kaname decided that even if he _was_ still a pawn, still a Level E, still Yuuki's protector- one fact remained. Zero would _always_ belong to him. Kaname was very possessive of the things he owned, and took full advantage of them whenever he liked.

And no matter how much Zero was said to despise purebloods- Kuran at the forefront, and just vampires in general there was one glaring problem with this declaration.

"You're hard…" Kaname whispered.

Zero didn't react. He couldn't, and Kaname continued.

"Don't fret though," He ground against him and heard Zero gasp pleasurably, "You're not the only one."

The boy was giving in, his anger subsiding and his hold on Kaname's wrists going slack. Zero buried his face in Kaname's shoulder, unable to believe how good it felt to have the pureblood grind against him. He felt his aching member twitch excitably and he picked up the scent of blood beneath the surface of Kaname's neck. He hesitated to lick at the area, tempted to bite down and drink once more.

Kaname pulled his arms loose and wrenched the boy closer. Zero didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Kaname, gasping again as their bodies made contact which created the most delicious friction.

Kuran slid his hand up Zero's shirt, beginning the process of removing his clothes. Every inch of Zero was white, so pale and untouched. It was a blaring contrast to the dark, shadowed room. Kaname's equally white features were slowly exposed as he deposited his own clothes haphazardly in a pile on the floor.

"_Zero_…"

The boy moaned throwing his head back as Kaname switched their positions to their rightful place, picking the boy up with ease and pressing their naked bodies together into the wall. Zero's legs hiked up to wrap around the pureblood's waist and _shit_ did that feel good.

Kiryuu had never been pleasured before. He'd never had the urge for sex and simply didn't have the time with thoughts of his own vampirism creeping into his mind, the need to protect Yuuki, and the hope of destroying Kaname.

He stared down into the ruby eyes gazing into his lustfully; he was going to be taken for his first time. By a pureblood. By Kaname- a vampire he despised more than life itself.

And found he didn't care, he wanted this. Whatever 'this_' _would end up being.

Kaname deftly maneuvered the two, the pureblood deciding he would prep the boy before he fucked him. Vampire or not, the boy was still half human.

Zero inhaled sharply when he felt something wet slide between his ass, it was Kaname's fingers and they were painful, at the best extremely uncomfortable. It was nearly enough to ruin the mood until they hit something inside him that blew all the pleasure up to this point out the proverbial window.

It was amazing, like nothing he'd felt before, and Kaname just kept hitting it again and _again_.

"Agh… agh- _Kaname_!"

He gradually forgot the pain and discomfort, working to align Kaname's fingers with that special place inside him. Kaname smirked, listening to Zero moan and pant desperately, blinded by the pleasure that was almost overwhelming. The boy's fingers were digging into his shoulders painfully, tightening in bliss and it only turned Kaname on further.

"You'll need to relax more for this next part."

Zero glared at him, that was easier said than done when Kaname kept impaling him with his fingers, increasing the speed they entered his body and curling them in to make the hunter's body tighten in the most agonizingly wonderful way.

Then the fingers stopped, only for a much larger object to be placed near his entrance. He inhaled sharply, this time in pain as Kaname quickly burrowed his cock in Zero's ass.

"Hah… _So tight, Zero."_

Kaname braced Zero against the wall, knowing he'd have to wait for the hunter to adjust briefly before he could start ramming into him. The hunter was having a harder time adjusting. This was way different than a couple of fingers. Zero felt stuffed, awkward but when Kaname started moving it also produced a sensation beyond words and his mouth opened in a breathless cry when the pureblood struck that spot in him with brute force. His didn't bother restraining his voice, and was unable to keep his shouting at bay when the pureblood picked up speed, finding a brutal rhythm they both liked.

"Kanam-"

The pureblood silenced him, kissing him hard and biting down on his tongue. Zero growled menacingly, trying to bite him back but only got his lip punctured for the effort.

He raked his nails across Kaname's skin, making the pureblood hiss hotly and ram into him harder, Zero yelled out in ecstasy.

"_You belong to me_…" Kaname muttered huskily, soft ruby eyes bleeding into a vampiric crimson.

The pureblood in him was competitive, and while it did enjoy Zero's aggressiveness it also demanded his submission.

Lilac eyes did their best to glare hatefully, produce a look that somewhat resembled defiance but that was hard when you were being brutally fucked into a wall. He only managed to stare dazedly at Kaname, still voicing his pleasure at the top of his lungs.

Kaname was ruthless now, ramming into him with vigor that bordered on violent. Zero's cock in between them was near bursting and the pureblood took it in one hand, rubbing the slit and stroking it hard.

Zero saw oblivion, throwing his head back in rapture, a silent scream the only thing escaping him. As ecstasy washed through him, Kaname pounded into him erratically, finally surrendering as walls seized around his cock incredibly tight. The pureblood moaned deeply, leaning into Zero's neck to muffle the sound as he finished shooting his load into the wonderful heat surrounding him.

"_Zero_."

They both panted, the air around them cooling their bodies as they came down from their high. Kaname held Zero to him carefully as the pureblood made a move to sit the two down, cock still piercing Zero and the boy moaned weakly as he felt the distinctive wetness in his ass.

"Zero, look at me."

The hunter did so, looking into Kaname's eyes as commanded. The pureblood swooped in and Zero welcomed him this time, openly inviting the clash of tongues. Kaname slowly made his way down Zero's neck, ghostly fangs over his pulse dangerously. The hunter shivered when Kaname moved back up, watching him intently.

"_You are mine, Zero._ Never forget that."

The hunter shifted, the cock in him twitching and becoming hard again at the irate stare Zero shot the pureblood. Kaname got off on his anger!

Nothing really had changed after all. Zero swore still hated the pureblood, still loathed vampires, still wanted to save Yuuki…

"Ready for round two already?" Kaname purred, and Zero's eyes widened when the pureblood picked him up only to spear his ass as he let him drop back down. He inhaled deeply, almost choking and his arousal stirred again.

He may still hate Kaname more than anything but he couldn't deny it now. He also wanted him just as bad.

* * *

So was that okay? Did I keep them in character with this? I tried to, honest. XD

At the end of the day, I don't really see Zero loving Kaname or anything mushy. It's more like, 'Hey, I still hate you but I also lust after you pretty bad. We may have feelings for one another but let's never talk about it! Sex takes its place just fine.' Kaname will be a possessive bastard and Zero will be angry at him all the time. That's the kind of relationship I see them having, at least in a story that's not AU.

**Review!**


End file.
